He's My Best Friend
by iFlare
Summary: Riza and Roy work side by side each day. But, have you ever wodnered if they have feelings for one another? Have you wondered about their pasts? Well, read it and find out. It's in modern day so cheya. Review please!
1. Work,secrets & misunderstandings

He's my best friend 

Chapter 1: Secrets and suspicions

Hiya guys . My friend gave me an Idea to write this and well, now I think I

I'm a good writer, so I shall write a Royai fanfic! Enjoy!

I don't own the FMA characters or the storyline

A few things

/Thought

_Italics_notes/letters and flashbacks.

Kay! Now begin! Enjoy! Remember to leave a review.

Plzthxbai!

A tall, slender woman with golden hair and honey colored eyes, dressed in a fine navy military uniform, leaned against the window pane, gazing down at the men at the shooting range. Firing off their rifles at the faraway targets. Pops and bangs echoed all around, slightly shaking the glass on the windows.

"You're thinking again," said a smug voice at the mahogany desk behind her.

She turned her head slightly, to face his back. "Sir?" she asked, blinking.

He turned around in his chair and gave her a smug smirk. "You're awfully quiet today, Hawkeye,"

"Am I not allowed to be quiet and think?" she half asked calmly, as she stacked the thin papers in separate, organized stacks on a small table. "Oh," He said raising his dark eyebrows. "That's perfectly, fine, continue with your work," he said closing his dark eyes, raising his hand, gesturing at her to go back to work. Afterwards, he picked up a black tip pen and began quickly scratching across the thin parchment, stopping every now and then to stare up at the blank ceiling and then continued to write. Whatever he seemed to writing, it appeared as something secret, like a diary or journal or some sort. He kept giving quick glances at the woman, as rearranged the papers. She slightly shook her head and walked past his desk and stopped at the front, facing him as he was over his papers.

"Sir," She said. "I'll get your paper work from the cabinet, that you've been putting off for some time now," she stated as she turned and made her way across the boarded floor. Her coal leather boots clunked against its wooden surface. She stopped at a dark green cabinet with a gold strip dancing around the edges. She placed a delicate hand on the brass knob and pulled it wide open, revealing all the secrets inside. She scanned the dark enclosure and pulled something from the back and closed the cabinet again and made her way back to the desk. "Sir, I have more-" she stopped mid sentence and peered over all the small trinkets and awards that were laid on the desk. "To the one I love?" she half asked, with a thin, golden eyebrow raised.

Roy jumped and fumbled around the desk, grabbing anything to cover up the secret document. "Sir?" she asked, calmly.

"Uh, um, well," he stammered, as water dripped down is brow.

"Sir, you're sweating and you're turning red. Are you okay?" she asked, reaching her hand out to touch his forehead. She placed her delicate hand on his dripping head.

"…Cause every time we touch, I feel the static," was heard, LOUDLY outside the door. A spiky haired male walked by, with a white cig clinging to his thin lips. He stopped and let his body fall freely against the light blue wall and started head bang to the fast beat song.

Riza and Roy gave several quick glances at the man and each other. Roy cleared his throat.

. "That was awkward…."He trailed off. "But…I-I'm fine. No need worry Hawkeye," he stammered. The woman looked at him with unsure look on her. "Of course sir. But, who is this love of yours?" she asked. Roy quickly looked around, right and left around the large office. /How do I get out of this/ he thought nervously, thoughts racing a marathon in his head. /What should I do? I can tell her it's to- No, that'd be wrong. All the books say keep it to yourself. What if? No I can't be thinking like that! Stay calm Mustang. She can't see you like this./ He cleared his throat.

"Sir, who is your love?"

"Uh…" He started.

"…Havoc!" Roy yelled suddenly, raising an "accusing" finger at the man outside the door, leaning against the wall, listening to "Every time we Touch" LOUDLY.

"…"

The woman turned her head towards the spaced out man."Havoc?" She all FTW like, she stood there, pale faced.

"Havoc!" Roy yelled again.

"…Every time we kiss, I swear I could flyy!" Screeched the man. Two subordinates walked back, giving him a strange look, as if was insane. Roy fiddled his finger in his ear. Riza rolled her eyes, raised a black pistol and shot past the man's ear.

"WHOA!" he yelped falling on the floor. He turned to the woman, with the gun still raised. She said nothing and carefully placed it in her holster.

Roy stood there blinking. "…UH…good work Hawkeye," Roy said as if he was in shock.

"Good work!" She could've killed me!" He snapped, quickly standing up.

"I didn't, did I?" Riza asked him calmly, raising her eyebrow.

"No…" he said slowly.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" She half asked, raising a delicate brow.

He was about to open his mouth to say something possibly crude to the Lieutenant when….

"Let's go down to the shooting range," Roy interrupted quickly, he said with a wink.

Havoc looked up. "Whoa man! I don't swing that way!" he yelped, as his cig clung o his thin lips.

Roy blinked and closed his eyes calmly and let out an annoyed sigh. "No, Havoc. You damn pervert," he growled, as white glove's threads tightly pushed together, as he clenched his fist.

Havoc blinked once. "Oh, my bad!" he said with a small childish laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Roy sighed as he ran his gloved hand through his dark hair. "Let's just go," he muttered smug like, as he walked out the door with his hand tucked in his pocket, holding something. The woman gazed down at his pocket, wondering. Curious to know what secret may be held in that small pocket of space. She shook her head, and took a small step towards the man. "Sir what about you pap-" Just as the words had left her mouth, the door shut with a soft click. "You never do your paperwork," she said to herself, with a small smirk. She turned and walked back to his desk and began rearranging the papers scattered across his desk. She looked up, out the window; watching the clouds, float by, like a slow race. Floating to their friend the sun. She smiled and looked back down at the desk.

"Roy, what was that all about?" Havoc asked, as clicked his black light with a silver striped clinging around the sides. "What are you talking about?" Roy asked, callously.

"Well, for one you made Riza think we were in gay relationship or something and secondly you're hiding something," He muttered, as a small light popped up from the lighter and jumped to the thin, white Cigarette, quickly eating away at it. He carefully placed in his mouth, with the smoke swirling out and spreading into the wide, indoor atmosphere. "You shouldn't be smoking inside. Smoke when we get to the bar," Roy sighed.

"Hm," Havoc hummed, as a white puffed leapt out of his mouth and disappeared in the air." You're avoiding the subject," Havoc sighed.

"Hm…Let's just hurry to the bar. If I had said we were going to the bar, she'd beat my ass," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Colonel," he said. "Whatever you say," Roy's eyes fell onto his pocket. He gulped and pushed the door opened and walked out.

The sun had gone to sleep, after a long day of sharing it lovely sunshine to the world. The moon had awoken and was letting it pure glow fall upon the earth, making a blue tone all around. In a small room, a woman with her golden hair had her hair up in a tight terra-twist had her back to the window, was dressed in flannel rose pajamas. She pushed the last, clear pink button through the hole and lifted her head carefully as she put her hand back and took out a large, brown clip with white flowers dancing across it. Her long golden hair fell to her waist, she shook her treads. She held the clip in her hands and pressed it to her beating heart, She gazed down at it, deep in thought. As if the clip had put her in a trance.

"_Hayate, why are you looking at me like that?"_

_A man with messy raven hair, dark blue eyes and a smooth, kind face smiled at her. "Because I just realized something about you," he said with a playfully smirk._

"_And that would be?" The young girl asked, as she clapped her hands together playfully, as if it were a game was about to begin._

"_You would look a lot cuter, with your hair up," he said with nod._

_The young girl's eyes widened. "Ehhhh! Hayate!" she yelped, turning a bright red._

"_It's true," He said with a nod. He carefully pulled something from his pocket and took the young girls hand, opened them t and placed a large brown clip, with flowers decorated on the edges._

"_Hayate…."_

"_It was my sister's…. I want you to have it since I consider you as a sister," he said quietly._

_She looked into his stormy eyes." But…" she started, blushing a slight rosy pink._

"_Take it," he said, leaning towards her, staring into her honey eyes. "I want you, as your best friend to have it,"_

"_...Thank you," she said quietly, tearing up and suddenly threw her light, young body on the older male's body._

_He blinked from surprise and patted her back. "Your welcome" he said with a smile._

Riza blinked and gave a small gasp. She brought up a delicate finger close to her eye, feeling a small puddle forming and clinging to her eyelid. "Why am I crying? I'm a lot stronger than this," she quietly to herself. "A soldier must never show their emotions," she muttered.

"Riza," 

"_Hm?" The young girl, with shoulder length golden hair said staring at the man._

"_Remember, if you want to be a soldier one day. You must never show your emotions. Your enemies will take that as an advantage," He said in a serious tone and gave her a thumbs up smirking._

_She smiled and cocked her head, tossing her golden treads."Alrighty!" she said with a childish laugh._

_He smiled and rubbed her hair, messing it up._

"_Hey!" She fake pouted._

"_Riza, you like so childish sometimes, that you look so silly," Hayate laughed._

"_And you're a Meany head!" she said, sticking out her tongue playfully._

Riza smiled and carefully placed the memory clip on her oak bedside table and carefully climbed into her bed and pulled the plain blue covers to her chin. She let out an exhausted and reached next to her and turned off the lamp.

Darkness.

Darkness here.

Darkness when you sleep.

Darkness will come knocking at you door.

Forever locked with you when you pass.

Darkness lies in the past in all of us.

Secrets.

Well, that's chapter 1 ''. I know it's all eh…. But, please leave reviews! Even if I know you, please do1 I love reading them!

One pop culture reference here. I use pop culture references at times and if I do I mention what they are here.

"Every time we touch"-Cascada: One of my fav songs. It's about two people who love each other and well it's part of my theme of this story and it'll provide some comical situations later on.

Chapter 2 coming soon! (Depending on my schoolwork '')


	2. Memories, Rants and Gay love!

Chapter 2-Memories, rants and Gay love!

Hiya guys! Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 2 of "He's my best friend"

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the story

Enjoy!

Reviewers!

Azuma- NO it's not the dog silly XD. It'll be explained later LAWL.

Blair- 333 Thankies

And other two, Yes I shall! Here it is

A woman with a tight, terra-twist walked down the hallway holding a large amount of paperwork in her arms. She looked straight ahead and stopped at an oak door, and placed her hand on the knob and turned it. Her eyes widened. "Sir?" she asked, walking quickly to his desk. There sat a man, who looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes open. A bubbly liquid was slipping from his slightly opened mouth. She stood there staring at him. "Sir!" she said, slapping her hands to her side, closing her eyes quickly.

"GAH!" he yelped, spazzing out and falling back in his chair, landing with a loud thud.

A spiky haired male, in a different room eyed the room cautiously. "My fortune said…if you hear a loud thud, your crush would confess his love for you." He said slowly. "…Which means…Oh my god!" he said standing up quickly. "I better look my best for him1" He said loudly and ran down the hallway, causing many to stare after him, wonder whether he is sane or not.

She gave a small smile.

He quickly stood up and straightened up, to his position as a Colonel and then kind of fell on the desk.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked, cocking her head to the right.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god," he slurred.

Riza sighed. "Sir, you know you're supposed to come to work with a hangover," she sighed as she set down the mountain of papers on his desk.

"Ugh…I'm not drunk…I swear," he muttered, not in convincing way.

"Sir, you have-" she started to say when, loud yelling interrupted her.

"Brother, call down! I'm sure it's just a mistake!" said a quiet, kind voice.

"Al! It ain't a mistake! He put us on a life-endangering mission! That woman was crazy!" a loud voice yelled.

"Ed you should just-"

The door flew open, the knob made contact with the wall, denting it. A short blonde braided male dressed in red and black waltzed up to the desk and slammed his white-gloved hands on the wooden surface. "Colonel! What the hell was up with the crazy ass mission with retrieving that document! What's more important or lives or that damned document!" He yelled.

The woman stood behind the dark haired male, looking serious.

The dark haired male leaned back, and put his boot across his other leg and rested his head on his gloved hand in a lazy like matter. "Oh what ever do you mean Edward?" He asked, like he didn't care or know what the boy was blabbering about.

"You know exactly what I mean!" he yelled.

"You need to control your anger Ed," he said smugly, as he fiddled with his pen. "Yes, I know what you're talking about. But, you chose to be in the military!" He snapped, throwing the pen aside. "You can quit any time you want to," he added.

"Damnit!" Ed yelled. "Here are your damn documents," he spat, threw the "light" material at the man.

Roy coughed as it hit chest, hard. "Guess, I deserved that." He sighed.

"Sir, I have some-" she started to say, but somehow her boot made contact with uneasy board and she began to fall. The man's eyebrows raised and jumped up without even giving it a second thought and caught the falling woman. She blinked and stared into his black eyes, as if in a deep trance.

"Ohhh yours arms are my castle oh your heart is my sky, they wipe away-" Sang a woman's voice, as if was trapped in some of technology. Havoc walked by carrying a portable boom box and dancing to the music. "HAVOC!" Roy yelled. Riza, looked away blushing slightly. The spiky haired male turned to him, sparkly eyed. /He said my name/ he cooed to himself.

BANG! A gunshot blasted the boom box, exploding it to pieces. "There," Riza said calmly as she placed her gun back in the proper holster.

He gasped and looked down at it, if were his most prized possession. "TRACY!" he cried, picking up the pieces.

"Tracy?" Roy asked, raising a brow.

Havoc turned her, crying. "You'd shot Tracy!" Havoc cried. No actually sobbing, like a pathetic grown up child.

A woman with short brown hair walked by, staring at the man as she was talking on a , flip out phone on her ear. "….Yeah, He's nuts alright," she said loudly.

"TRACY!" he said sobbing, hugging the broken remains.

"For god's sake Havoc it was just a boom box!" Roy yelled, throwing his arms out.

Havoc sat there whimpering like a small puppy. "…Tracy!" he wailed.

Roy sighed. "How did he even get hired?" he thought to himself.Riza gave a slight movement with her shoulders. "Ahem," she said clearing her throat. "You should look over the documents the Edward went into a fit about. If you don't he'll"

"-I'll get on it," he said, flicking his hand at her. "Continue with your work, I have some other stuff to work on,"

"Sir," She said with a quick nod and bustled out of the office, and walked past the pathetic grown man, shaking her head.

"Havoc…" said a voice.

Havoc looked up, from his despair. "Yeah? What is it Roy?" he asked, changing back to what you'd consider normal. He got up and walked towards the desk, with the sun shining into the room, making Roy looked shadowed. " I need…some advice," he said slowly, as he got up and looked outside, at the shooting range.

"Ya?" he asked, as he light a cigarette and placed it delicately in his mouth.

"Hypothetically, How do you tell someone you care about them, or know they like you?" he asked, turned his head slightly from the blinding window.

Havoc's face lit up. /Oh this is the day/ "I FEEL THE SAME WAY ROY!" he blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth, foolishly forgetting he had a cig there still.

A few seconds later.

"SHIT!"he yelled spitting out the cig and blowing on his hand. "Oh my friggin' Jesus! That hurt man!" he hissed.

Roy stood there blinking. "Uh…that's nice?" he half asked. Still stunned from the confession that rang out a few seconds prior,

Havoc inhaled and gulped. "What's nice?" he asked, forgetting what he had just said.

Roy blinked a few more times. "You've got serious issues," Roy said, as , ran his gloved hand through his hair.

"What did I say?" Havoc asked still confused.

Roy turned to him. "You basically said you loved me." He said bluntly.

Havoc's eyes grew. "Oh dang…I spoke my mind literally without realizing it again…"He muttered, as he scratched his head. "So wanna go out?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm STRAIGHT." Roy snapped.

"Awh come on!" Havoc whined.

"I'm S-t-r-a-i-g-h-t. Got it memorized?" Roy asked with a smug smirk.

Havoc started to tear up, "My fortune lied to me!" he wailed.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Fortune? Isn't Breda giving those out? You know they're fake, right?" he half asked.

Havoc Gulped. "DAMN! " he cursed. He then narrowed his brow. "BRRREEEDDDAA!" he yelled as he ran out of the office.

Roy stared after him, as if he was a sad, sad little man. He sighed. "I think I'll go get some coffee," he said aloud, placing a gloved hand in his pocket and walked out.

The blonde haired woman walked in carrying a stack of papers. She blinked, looking at the now empty office. "Oh jeez, he ran out again," she sighed, walking over to the desk and placed the stack of papers on the desk. "Always skipping out," she sighed. Her eyes fell upon a piece of paper that only showed. "To the one I love." She blinked and slightly tilted to her head, observing the line. "That's line again…." She said slowly. She was about to make a grab for it when.

"You made me say that to Roy!" Yelled a panicked voice.

"Hey! It's your own damn fault for falling for it!" a man snapped back.

"You. Made. Me. Say. Something. Like. That. To. Roy!"He said loudly, annoyed.

"I didn't make you do anything dumbass!"

Riza sighed and walked out of the office towards the commotion, and just stood there watching unnoticed.

"Shut the hell up ass!"Havoc snapped back. Then a pissed off look appeared on his face, he lunged at Breda.

Riza sighed and suddenly shot up in the air.

Havoc, of course spazzed out and stumbled and made a hole in the wall from the spazzy impact.

Breda jumped back, all FTW like. " What's your problem Hawkeye!" Breda snapped.

"Shut up all of you!" she yelled. "You're all adults, aren't you! Havoc, you shouldn't have fallen for such a silly gag and Breda, you know how gullible Havoc is," she paused and turned her stern face to the large, red haired man. "Breda, apologize," she snapped, looking back and forth at them.

"Lieutenant…" he started. He nodded. "Yes, Ma'm," he said straightening up, saluting her. "I'm sorry, Havoc," he said in a serious tone.

Riza smiled. "Havoc?" she said turning to Havoc.

He sighed. "Fine." He pouted, looking away. "I'm sorry you're ugly." He muttered.

"Havoc! Stop acting so childish and just take the situation as an adult," Riza yelled.

"Okay!" he said loudly. "I'm sorry Breda," he sighed.

"Such children…" she sighed and turned and walked off.

A dark haired male, sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at a high relief pocket watch, as he was in a deep trance.

"_Yo! Roy, hurry up man! It's my big day dude!" yelled a dark haired, tall blue-eyed male, dressed in a navy uniform._

"_Ron, you have such a big ego damnit," Roy spat at him. " You know I don't like going to these type of things," he pouted._

_The man smiled and placed a brown-gloved hand on his head, and bent down in front of him. "Roy, you're just going to have accept I'm going to the military," he said calmly. "I'll still be able to see you, but just on occasions because I'll be busy…" he explained._

_Roy turned away, eyes closed in anger like matter._

_The man smirked. "Pouting are we?" he half asked._

"…"

"_Ohh…. giving me the silent treatment…"He said, placing a finger on his chin and stood up. "I guess I won't give you your good-bye present then," he started to say and turned to walk off._

_Roy snapped his head towards the "leaving" man. "Wait! Present!" he asked eagerly._

_Ron turn around. " Ah ha! I knew you couldn't stay quiet," he said holding up his finger._

"_You tricked me!" Roy yelped._

"_AND…. it worked," he said with a laugh._

_Roy started to pout again._

"_Y'know…I wasn't lying," he said, as he pulled something from his pocket. His hand covered the surprise._

_Roy looked at his clasped hand. "What is it?" he asked curiously._

_Ron smirked and opened his hand to show an old silver pocket watch._

_Roy gave a small gasp. "But-" he started._

"_I want you to have this," Ron said, taking Roy's, hand and placed it in his open hand. _

"_But, father gave this to you!"_

"_I know. But, I want you to have it so you can remember me by." He said, smiling at the young boy. " Be good for Havoc's mom okay?" he asked, much like parent would._

_Roy nodded. "I will!" Roy said loudly._

"_After I leave," he started to say. "Look inside, I engraved something father always told us,"_

_Ron stood up and raised his hand and closed his eyes in a cheery like matter. "Ja ne," he said with a single, gloved hand raised._

"_Bye brother. Come back safetly!" the teenage boy yelled, waving wildly with one hand as the other held the silver pocket watch close to him._

_The man continued without turning around, towards a large group of people, gathering in front of a large white building, with a green flag, with yellow ribbon sprinting around the edges. A white chimera was roaring, on its hind legs, as if it was protecting the white building from incoming danger. _

"_Thank you brother," he muttered. Roy blinked and opened the pocket watch. "Never show your emotions in the amidst of war, if you do you'll perish"_

Roy shook his head, awakening from his sleep. He smiled at the pocket watch, glinting under the dim lit room. "I remember what you said, Ron." He said quietly to himself. He turned and placed the pocket watch carefully on his bedside table.

From his drawer he pulled out a large book and a thin black pen and continued writing, whatever he was writing, whenever he was. It looked as if he's been writing this for a long time. The page was almost covered with small, black writing.

"…Everyday you stand by me, no matter what. Quietly, thinking and keeping your thoughts to yourself. It's natural for us soldiers to hide out emotions, but why do I have this feeling that I should share these feelings with you? But, I'm afraid, sadly to admit…." He stopped writing and placed the notebook next to the lit lamp. "That's enough for now," he sighed as he laid back, his head sinking into the pillow, looking at the spinning fan above him, giving him soft, cold kisses. He turned and quickly turned off the light and fell asleep quickly on top of the blue patterned sheets.

Yay! Chapter 2 is up!

This was a bit harder to write, but I got it. Yay.

Pop culture references

"Every time we touch"- I explained in Chapter 1, no need to explain again.

High relief- It's a type of art. It art that makes the piece look 3d, but still looks a bit 2-D, Like the silver pocket watches. : D

Please leave comments! Please, I love them!

I dunno when I'll have chapter 3 up…I have a lot going on this week.


End file.
